


Wrathful Change Chapter 1

by XanderLuvsAll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean W. & Gabriel, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimor:I in no way own Spn</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimor:I in no way own Spn

Disclaimor:I in no way own Spn

Upon feeling His son, His little Messenger's death, He woke up for the first time since choosing to take mortal form and leave Heaven behind. This was not meant to be, His Gabriel was never meant to die. Gabriel was suppose to be safe, off playing pagan God. The pagans were incapable of hurting him so he should have been safe during the coming battle. Yet Lucifer, who had once been His beloved Morning Star, had dared to strike Gabriel down.

Taking his beautiful presence from the universe. Something that He would not tolerate, so He brought Gabriel's Grace and essence to Him and once again created a body for Gabriel. As He had milenia ago when Gabriel came to Him and told Him that he was leaving Heaven. Once the body was created, He placed Gabriel inside it and brought forth life. Thus bringing Gabriel back as in no way would He allow Gabriel to die.

With his first 'breath' Gabriel tried to figure out what was happening as the last thing he truly remembered was the pain of Lucifer's betrayal and to a lesser extant the sword. He had known he was going to die yet he was now suddenly in a strange and rather disgusting place. Looking around he tried to figure out where he was, not paying much attention to the mortal that was in the room with him until...something caught his attention and Gabriel focused everything on him and realized who was before him.

Shocked was an understatement. For while he head known that his Father was not dead, he had thought he was no longer paying attention to this plane of existence. What else would explain the last few centuries and the recent..activities of Heaven. Yet here Father was before him as a mortal man. How utterly...genius. Who would ever look for God as a sluppy, disgusting looking mortal man. No one. Gabriel started laughing and soon He joined in, having read His son's every thought. Where did Gabriel think he had gotten his mischievous side .

Once he was able to calm down, Gabriel looked at his Father."Why have you been hiding from Castiel? You bring him back and obviously didn't show yourself to him as you do me. So why?" Father merely looks at him and smiles softly causing Gabriel to sigh as he knew he wasn't getting an answer. For when his Father got that look, it meant He was going to be all cryptic and annoying. Cryptic may be fun when he was doing it but Gabriel hated having it done to him ever so much. Father looked at him and spoke.

"It is not Castiel's time to see me. In time it will happen. Until then much must happen. With your death I have decided that it is time for this to end. Lucifer was never meant to kill you and must thus pay for it. Your plan to return him to his cage was my original intention but will not be allowed now. But nor can Michael and Lucifer be allowed to fight as the end of humanity has not yet come. So I have created this." A sword appeared the likes of which would come out of the King Arthur myths, all glamorous, obtuse and grand. A thing of beauty. Gabriel grabbed it."This sword wielded by one who is worthy will be able to kill Lucifer without the battle to ravish the world. A human. You will be allowed to give it to whoever you want...Though I do already know who you will chose and I approve. Both for the chose and for your union."

Startled Gabriel looked at his Father, he shouldn't be surprised that He knew what was going on between Dean and he but he was. He wondered briefly if He also knew about his feelings for Cas and upon seeing His smirk, he got his answer and sighed tiredly. Omnipotent realllllly was annoying when it was used against him."Anything else Father or are you going to marry us?" Gabriel got a chuckle for that and it made him smile while he tried not to look at the sword. He had tried to kill Lucifer and had been killed by him in turn but holding the weapon that would see his brother dead was...hard.

Gabriel had never stopped loving Lucifer, had suspected that he would love his brother until the end of time. After all they had once been bond-mates along with Michael and Raphael. The four of them had been everything to each other long before they ever had any other sibling but each other. Once they did they began to spend time apart but never for long. For billions of years they were all One until the day came that Lucifer Rebelled and it all fell apart. They all fell apart. Raphael had demanded that their bond be stripped and it had hurt desperately. The bond had been tied into their Grace and was never meant to be broken as it was meant forever. And for the first time ever, Gabriel was truly alone.

After it had happened, Lucifer had begged Gabriel to join him. Saying that they could be bond-mates together, that they loved each other enough not to need the others. And Gabriel had been tempted to join his love but that was when Michael interrupted them, furious that Lucifer would dare try to take Gabriel from him after everything, that fury allowed him to cast Lucifer from Heaven and locked him into the Cage. But when Michael returned to Heaven, he discovered the reason for his fury was gone for his Gabriel was gone. He may have prevented Lucifer from taking Gabriel from him but he had not managed to prevent Gabriel from taking Gabriel form him. Michael had lost Gabriel.

The screams Michael unleashed at that realization was deafening in Heaven, Earth and Hell. Even Lucifer heard and was saddened by it despite everything. After that Michael retreated from everything save for his duty. Nothing mattered to him save for that. Raphael was even shunned as a part of Michael hated him for breaking their bond and thus the reason Michael had lost first Lucifer and Gabriel.

All of that meant that Gabriel found it difficult to face the prospect of Lucifer's death despite loved his brother and always would and He knew that and looked at His son sadly."You will be ready when it is time, my son. First though it is time to face your return to Heaven."Before Gabriel could protest, He spoke again." You must and you will but do not worry, for it will not be the same. For you will take your place as High Prince of Heaven and command the Host of Heaven. One day Castiel shall join you as was my plan all along. The youngest of my fist children and the youngest of my angels shall rule jointly. None shall gang say you for I shall let it be known threw my Prophet Chuck."With that He once again smirked, causing Gabriel to look more closely at Him. Then to break down into hysterical laughter as he realized who He was. It was simply hilarious."Now off you go, my son. Reclaim your place in Heaven then claim your mate on Earth and deliver the sword."

With that Gabriel disappeared and He spoke to Earth and to Heaven as Chuck."The Almighty Father shall bring forth His slain son back, So that he may lead Heaven ever more against the Snake Lucifer who dared to take the Messenger's life against His Will, the Messenger shall take as Mate the Righteous Man and lead him to victory against Lucifer with the Sword granted to him by God. The two together along with the youngest angel shall triumph against Hell with His blessing, any that dare to go against the new Trinity shall be going against Him and thus shall be committing shall hear His will and OBEY."

The End?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reunions

Happy Reunions

While Heaven was left reeling from 'Chuck's' vision, Gabriel was happily making his way to Dean's side. Eager to once again see him and to see his face when he 'surprises' him. He's sure it will be hilarious and after that they can get to the good stuff, like the 'Hello, I'm alive again' sex. Which will be phenoaml, which was to be expected after all. Gabriel was a sex God and none were better then him though Dean could come in as a close second. As Dean was the perfect match to him in almost every way, a fact that made Gabriel incredbily happy as he had never expected to have such a close connection again after leaving Heaven and Michael behind.

Still Gabriel couldn't help but to play a trick on him when he had such a good oppurnity. So upon tracking Dean down by 'feeling' for the piece of Grace Gabriel had put in Dean to keep him safe. Then he appeared in the suckfest of a motel room Dean was staying in invisible and watched Dean for a moment. Feeling his breath catch at the sight of Dean, who was so breath takingly gorgous that it was hard to remember what he was doing. But only for a moment then he remembered and so Gabriel caused a 'earthquake' to happen causing a crack in the floor to open whle creating a 'monster' shaped like a Wookie to rise up from the crack. Dean freaked and scrambled for his gun. Laughing, Gabriel appeared.

"Whats the matter, Deano. Did the little Wookie scare you?" Dean just stared at him in shock for a moment before a bullet was suddenly lodged in Gabriel forehead. Completely shocked at being shot, Gabriel looked at Dean frowning."Oi. What was that about? I do such a lovely entrance and you shoot me. That's not very nice, my love and I believe you will now have to be punished." And since he was leering lavioushly, there wasn't a single doubt as to what Gabriel meant by that. Dean just glared at Gabriel which such hatred and righteous wrath that it actually (almost) caused Gabriel to take a step back.

"Get the Hell out of his form. I don't know who the fuck you think you are or what you are but if you don't change now I'll 'teach' you a few things I learned in Hell under Alister." Gabriel just looked at him, stunned by Dean's protection of his form and what he was willing to do for it." Did you hear me you son of a bitch...turn NOW."His voice rose in fury but underneath it there was a layer of pure grief, pain and an unending hurt that would never be fully healed. Gabriel looked at Dean and deeply regreted that he had hurt Dean that deeply. It brought him a step closer to looking forward to Luicfer death for being responible for Dean mourning him as he had. Gabriel spread his arms and let his wings out, showing off their shadows.

"Its me, Dean. Dad brought me back..Didya think little Cas was the only one He liked...We first 'met' in Springfield, Ohio where a string of odd deaths attracted your notice, we became lovers during the period I kept you 'dead' to teach Sammy-boyo a lesson, which he failed utterly in the Mystery Spot at Broward, FLorida...You met the true me in Wellington,Ohio where I kept you trapped in Tv-land and didn't speak to me for seven weeks. Then you called me on the number I gave you after I let you be 'alive' again. You admited to being furious at my 'betrayal', disgusted by my cowardness then you kissed me and told me no more secrets. That I waas the one you trusted more than any other and after we celebrated our 'union' you admited that I had deeply hurt you by lying to you and made me promise to never do it again. Which I did after extracting a promise from you not to die..A week later you admited to loving me and I returned that sentiment ten minutes before I died two weeks ago in Munice, I can't think of much more to convince you save to start naming your favorite foods:pies and cheseburgers. Fav sex postion:me in you with you riding me. Or.." Dean cut him off by kissing Gabrile desparatly.

"Don't you ever...ever...ever do that again..It...Losing you broke me more than losing Sammy...Save I couldn't make a deal.. No one could bring an angel back save...Your not allowed to die again and if it wouldn't break my hand I would hit you, you Goddamn son of a bitch...You are MINE and I will tell you when you can die which is never. Do you understand?" Each sentence was followed by a bruising kiss, as if Dean couldn't help himself even as he scolded him. Gabriel found it hot and soon put everything else on hold as he grabbed the back of Dean's head and pulled him to him and they kissed fiercly. Tongues dueling in a fierce duel as they both sought to claim the other utterly, needing to taste and consume the other. Minutes went by without pulling away until finally Gabriel did.

"Hold on."Using his superious strength,Gabriel lifted Dean up and Dean wrapped his long legs around Gabriel's waist without breaking the new kiss. Gabriel held Dean as he carried him over to the bed then in one swift move had them both laying on it without once breaking contact with every inch of Dean's body. Once laying down, their bodies were completly flush with each other. Which caused them both to moan as very important parts of them are touching and when they began to move against each other, withering their cocks together to pure bliss they swiftly came. It was enough to calm them though they were both still hard and so with some more teasing, Gabriel pulled Dean on top of him and with a thought Dean was ready and sank down onto Gabriel cock. Dean began to ride Gabriel with wild abadon.

Gabriel was the only one that Dean could be free with, could trust all of himself with. As despite keeping who he really was a secret, Gabriel had never let him down. Not truly. Many hours of sex later, they lay together, not cuddling as they were not cuddlers, they were just laying curled up together. Content to be reunited once again. Soon though, when the sun had been risen for several hours, Gabriel was forced to pull away from Dean and wake him up. They had to talk after all and time was not truly on their side. He maybe able to stop it but in the long run, they would have to deal with the outside world or Dad wouldn't be happy. So Gabriel stroked Dean's face softly then with fireworks suddenly going off in the room, Dean jerked awake.

"We need to talk, mate of mine."Dean scolded at Gabriel, annoyed at the wake up but then he smiled. Still to happy at Gabriel's return to be angry at him for long. Though knowing Gabriel that wouldn't last long. Dean sighed and spoke,"Talk about what?" Gabriel nuzzled into Dean's neck, speaking into his delicous skin,"The end of Days."


	3. Facing the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel tells Dean about His paln for him and Dean is not happy about it

Dean waited for the punchline, for Gabriel to laugh and tell him it was a joke and it took a while to realize that it wasn't going to happen. That Gabriel was being series and that the End of Days was really upon them. More shocked then he had ever been in his life and all Dean could do was stare at Gabriel and wait for an explanation. As while he had known it was the Apocalypse, he had not known it was the End. That God was backing it. Dean like Cas had assumed that God had left and Michael had done what he wanted. Yet here was Gabriel, who had died defending the averting of the Apocalypse, saying that the End of Days was upon them. That God brought him back just to deal with it. It was very...douchie.

Gabriel sighed,"Yes, Dean. This is all rather douchie but it also the reality of things now. Father won't allow the Cage plan to happen now..He's angry about my death and is thus being all Old Testament wrathful. There's nothing we can do about it so we might as well embrace it and.....accept that it must happen. I even have a present for you."With a flourish, Gabriel pulled out the sword out of thin air. Dean couldn't help but to be in awe of the sword as it truly was a thing of beauty and it was calling to him. Dean reached out to touch it but stopped with his hand less then a milometer away from the sword.

"Can I touch it?" Dean wasn't used to having hesitation in his voice but he couldn't help it. It was one hell of a sword and he knew without being told that it was one of a kind and could never be duplicated on Earth. No human or other Earthly being could possibly ever be able to create something like this. Gabriel looked at Dean and briefly wondered how he would take this then he just shrugged. It wasn't in him to doubt himself or to hesitate so Gabriel moved the sword toward Dean and went for it. Embraced the raging storm that Dean was about to become wholeheartedly.

"Of course you can touch it, its yours after all. You will use it to ...kill Lucifer."The face Dean made after that would have been funny if not for the reason for it. As it was though, there was nothing funny about the thought of his brother's death. No matter the fact that Lucifer had killed him, Gabriel still loved him and always would. They had been together, been inseparable for billions of years before the Fall and it was thus hard to hate him after only a few thousand. Even with such a nasty betrayal. That was not something he could discuss with Dean though as he knew his lover would not understand. To Dean, Lucifer was Satan, the enemy. The threat to all that he cared and loved and thus had to be killed as quickly as possible.

"What do you mean its mine?"At that question Gabriel focused completely on Dean and not on his musing.

"My Father is unhappy with what Lucifer has done and has thus decreed that he shall die. HE made this weapon for a worthy being and that is you."Dean was isn't on his feet and Gabriel could feel the anger and rage just coming off him in waves. Dean turned to Gabriel after pacing around the room repeatedly."Why me? Why does it still have to be me with all this crap?Why can't I have a break from all this crap?Why......Why can't I just be left alone and never have to deal with Heaven ever ever again." Dean paused and looked at Gabriel with a chagrin look,"Expect for you, of course.....I don't want to ever be left from you again."

Gabriel laughed at the way Dean was semi tripping over himself from his perceived insult. He only stopped when he saw that Dean was beginning to get angry at him which was not Gabriel's intention. "I'm sorry, you were just being cute. I knew that you didn't mean me, Dean. This last few days have proved how very much you don't want me gone."Gabriel grinned lustfully at the reminder, just the thought of the lovely sex they had just had since reuniting. Shaking out of those type of thoughts, he focused on Dean.

"You have been chosen for this because you are the Righteous Man and are thus worthy for it." Dean looked at Gabriel and found himself oddly touched by what Gabriel had said, not that he would ever say that out aloud in a million years. Still though, Dean was furious that God was still trying to get it to be all about him, that he was the one that had to kill the Devil. Sure he was trying to do that all along but to be honest, that was mostly about revenge. Lucifer had killed Gabriel after all and to a lesser extent because he was trying to ride Sammy. Mostly though it was because of Gabe.

Gabriel was the one good thing in his life that didn't expect anything of him, that loved him for him. Unlike Sam who just wanted him to change to suit his purpose or to run from him. Even Cas was waiting for him to stop the Apocalypse, was expecting it of him. Had faith in him, that he hadn't fallen for Dean for nothing. Pressure. Gabriel just..wanted him and Lucifer had taken that from him.

Now though, now things were different, Gabriel was back and despite what his lover thought, Dean did know the truth. Despite everything Gabriel still loved his brother and didn't truly want to see him dead. Dean knew he had been a jerk before when trying to get Gabriel to fight his siblings when he had not even when his father warned him. Now though,now Dean suspected that if it ever came down to it, Dean could sacrifice Sam for the greater good. As Dean had come to the realization that there were more important things then family. That because of his inability to let Sam go, he had damned the world to Hell if he couldn't stop Lucifer. And the fact that if he had to kill Lucifer in the end then he might lose Gabriel again. After all, how could Gabriel ever forgive him the murder of his brother. Dean still hated the two sons of bitches that had killed Sam and one had been three years ago. Forty-three to him. And after just getting him back, Dean wasn't sure that he wanted to risk it.It may be selfish of him but Dean couldn't lose Gabriel.

"What if we just ignore the sword and continue with your plan. Get Death's ring and shove Lucifer in the cage...It would...Who the Hell cares what a dead beat dad wants anyway?" Dean couldn't express what he meant and just went with his usual routine of swearing and blasphemy.

Gabriel looked at his love and wished that he could just say yes but he sadly knew it couldn't be. His Father was obviously watching and would probably intervene and stop them so it would be all for nothing and only put off the inevitable pain of Lucifer's death."No. We can't. Dad would stop us...and it...it would be easier to just plan how to do this." Gabriel didn't want to but he knew he would have to face this soon and had to just..put it aside for the moment. To not say Lucifer has to die. So he would distract himself with battle plans.

Dean wanted to beg Gabriel to reconsider or to beg Gabriel to tell him if he would be able to look at Dean afterward and love him. If Dean would still have Gabriel after this was all over. Dean was terrified of the answer though as he didn't know what to do if the answer was affirmative so he just didn't ask and began to plan with Gabriel about the upcoming war.


	4. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel returns to Heaven and is greeted with happiness and Michael is faced with his mate that he has lost

Dean's realization that now they had a weapon they could use against Lucifer was greeted with happiness and anger that he was still the one that needed to do it. His reaction to his Father was more violate, especially the part about who his Father was. That wasn't pretty and Gabriel was forced to listen to an hour long rant about douche bag drunken, no good Fathers with really disturbing girlfriends, until finally Gabriel 'distracted' Dean. Though the oddness of the thought of his Father having a girlfriend was enough to make him think about it afterward. There was something off about Dean as well, that Gabriel couldn't place. Like he was worried about something but refused to speak of it when Gabriel asked so finally Gabriel let it go.

Once Dean and Gabriel were satisfied about their reunion, two weeks had past before they were ready to emerge from their 'honeymoon' suite. Gabriel sent Dean on his way to both of their brothers with the promise that he would return to him as soon as possible and no he would not do anything 'stupid' like die again. Which mildly annoyed Gabriel, he was older then the Universe itself, it wasn't like he went to die all the time. Still, it was kinda sweet so he let it go and prepared to face his siblings for the first time in many millennia.

As Gabriel was suppose to have gone to Heaven first and not Dean, he was unsurprised to find them waiting for him. Father had after all announced his return and his purpose. The greeting Gabriel received on the other hand was surprising. They were joyous at his return, happier then they had been since Lucifer's Fall. It was very surprising, Gabriel had willingly abandoned them after all, ran away and became a pagan God. So he had expected disdain, anger and wrath at his return and his becoming High Prince which had been Michael's position since before ever single one of them had been created. Yet they weren't.

Michael was awaiting him in the higher reaches of Heaven and they just stared at each other. Michael was the first to make a move and did so by pulling Gabriel to him by his wings and just holding on tight with wings, arms and Grace. After a moment, Gabriel did the same as despite everything he did feel the same. While he may hate his siblings so very much, Gabriel did love them all just as much. Michael and Lucifer especially...Raphael he hated more than he loved though.Gabriel only pulled away from Michael when he tried to shift their Grace's together, to have a 'joining'. Sex in essence.

"Michie, you heard Father. I am with Dean now and I will not betray him."The sheer anger on Michael's face was truly breath taking and it almost made Gabriel want to be with him again but he remembered Dean and he remembered the War. Both of those things or just one of them was enough for Gabriel to never 'join' with him again or to even forgive Michael.

"You will truly choice to be with that...annoying mortal over being with your bond-mate."The incredulous in his voice caused Gabriel's wings to shoot up, no one insulted his mate. Especially not the one who had chosen duty over their love.

"I would choice my mate over anything and anyone for he is mine in every sense of that word and Father approves of our union. And we have not been bond-mates in millennia so don't ever speak of it again....I have returned at Father's will otherwise I would not be here. Hell, I disobeyed and went to Dean first instead of coming here as HE wanted. I have not been happy here since you cast Lucifer out and I will never be happy here again. Once this is done I intend to stay on the Earth with Dean no matter what Father wants. So stay out of my way or I will cast you down." With that Gabriel turned and flew away.

After leaving Michael behind, Gabriel headed to Shehaqim, his old home. It was as dreary as he remembered without the joy that had been there because of his bond-mates. The sheer beauty that had existed because he had been happy. There was no life to the place now and for that Gabriel mourned as Shehaqim had once been the grandest of the Heavens and was now probably the worst. Still, there was where he would end this. The place where he had been so happy with Lucifer for so long was the place where he would plan his old bond-mate's death. The place where his Father had dwelled with the four of them for most of their lives.

Summoning all of the Garrison leaders to him, Gabriel waited for them to come. The planning would begin now. Lucifer would die but first, the demons would have to be dealt with. No longer would they be a plight on Humanity..and if perhaps Gabriel was putting Lucifer's death off, well who would dare tell him that. Unlike the rest of his siblings, he wasn't so willing to kill a sibling so quickly. Which was ironic considering that Lucifer had actually killed him, a fact that Gabriel was still hurt about.

Once all of those that had been summoned arrived, Gabriel went over the plans that Dean and him had discussed. How to systematically wipe out all the demons and other creatures residing on the Earth. His siblings were amazed by the plan and overjoyed by the fact that soon Humanity would be free of the evil that constantly killed them.Gabriel was happy to see that most of his family did actually care about the humans and were not part of the plan to force Paradise on them, it was truly a great realization that not all hope was lost for his siblings. Just a few were disdainful for humans and Gabriel would deal with them personally. Make them see the 'error' of their ways by a lot of torture,err he meant pranks of course. The whole 'mud-monkey' thing was coming to an end.

After Gabriel's plans were all laid out carefully before his brethren, he sent all of them away and wandered around Shehaqim. He stared at his Father's throne, long vacant and alone. He gazed at the spots that had particular memory for him and felt great sadness. All of it was lost to him now, the sword at his side would see to that beyond a shadow of a doubt.Not that there was any chance even with Lucifer alive as he would never be allowed to return to Heaven. And..Gabriel would never be able to be with him again after what he had done. He simply isn't capable of that level of forgiveness. No matter what his Father had intended upon making him.

So with one last look around, Gabriel took to the air and flew down to the Earth, leaving the past forever behind him and embracing what was to come. Not knowing that Michael had been watching him for almost the entire time and remembering and mourning with him. Or that Michael watched him leave with a longing that consumed his entire being. Michael had longed for Gabriel for millennia and now, he was returned but not to him and that simple fact was devastating for Michael to realize. He had lost his youngest bondmate just as surly as he had lost Lucifer.


	5. Annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel returns Dean's side

Returning to Dean, his eternal mate, made Gabriel feel better after what he had done in Heaven. the memories that had been brought back by being in his old home. Appearing in Dean's 'personal space' Gabriel wrapped an arm tightly around him and just held him even as Dean startled. Even as Castiel moved to intervene before he saw who it was and he relaxed slightly while he moved to their side and touched his brother lightly. Happy to see Gabriel alive and well after Lucifer had killed him. Sure Dean had told him that Gabriel had been returned by their Father but hearing it and seeing it were different things.

"I am glad to see you are well, Brother...I was saddened to hear of your death."Gabriel looked at his littlest brother and couldn't help but to be deeply touched. Here was a brother that truly cared, after all the greetings in Heaven by endless siblings who probably hadn't noticed he was gone for centuries, here was Castiel actually caring. Even after what he had done to him,perhaps his..wants were not so misplaced. So while still holding Dean, Gabriel pulled Castiel to him and hugged him tightly. Castiel was rather stiff for a while until finally he relaxed and returned it. Gabriel moved his wings around them all and was shocked to not have wings answering his embrace. His little brother was basically a human now, why would his Father allow this to happen when he had spoke of having plans. So why was Castiel allowed to Fall so quickly and completely.

"Well, well, little bro. Aren't you a surprise. I've missed you too. And don't worry about it, we'll fix you right up. Can't very well leave my youngest bro to a life of boring mortality, now can we."Dean hit him in the arm and Gabriel turned to him with a smirk and leaned into him. Nipping at his bottom lip while letting his hands run over his mate's body. Once Dean moaned, Gabriel pulled away to the frustration of Dean, who tried to pull him back but as no one can move an angel let alone an Arch unless they want you to, Dean had no luck. "Now then, how long have I been gone?Heaven is son dreadfully boring it feels like years but since your as lovely as always, it obviously ain't so."Dean rolled his eyes at Gabriel's antics but was to happy to have him returned to him that he let it go.

"You've been gone for two weeks and if you ever go that long again without getting in touch with me again, I will lock you in Holy Fire so I always know where you are. Understand,you feathery bastard." Dean wouldn't admit it but he had been terrified that the angels had taken Gabriel hostage, that they were unwilling to allow him to leave again after so long. Dean had even been thinking of getting himself killed so he could attempt a rescue mission, Heaven style. SO far Sam, Bobby and Cas had managed to prevent it but he had been getting desperate. At Gabriel's gasp,he looked up and saw his shocked face and Dean knew that he had been reading his mind. Which caused him to wince, that was not something he wanted his lover to know.. Wanted no one to know how...how much Gabriel means to him and how terrified he is to losing him. Be it to Heaven, to death again or to simple lose him because soon he will be killing his brother.

Gabriel cupped Dean's face,"I would never allow them to keep you from me, nor would my Father but if you ever think about or even have a brief contemplation of taking your own life then I will lock you away in another of my realities until you learn. Your life is mine, your soul is mine, your heart is mine, even your body is mine, not Michael's. Everything that is you is MINE. God himself said so and any who dare argue that fact shall suffer the consequence. Even you, my Dean. Never forget that or I will be forced to remind you of it. Over and over again until its in your thick head.."

Castiel jerked at the knowledge that Dean had been planning his own death,that he loved Gabriel enough to do thus. It hurt. Both the thought of Dean dying again, with no way for him to help him and at how deeply Dean loved his brother. And oddly enough it hurt Castiel how caring and loving Gabriel was being to Dean. When before Castiel had only ever seen that side of Gabriel when it came to Michael and Lucifer. Never anyone else and Castiel wished that he could experience that side of his brother for himself and he knew he never would. Why would the Archangel Gabriel, God's Messenger, the Angel of Judgment and Revenge show any true interest in a Fallen seraph, a nothing. When Gabriel had Dean, beautiful Righteous Dean who's soul had sung to him when he still had the ability to hear it.

"I...I can't lose you again, Gabe.It may make me a girl to admit but I just can't, I need you just as I need air. So if you do that again don't expect anything good to come after ward."Gabriel smiled and nuzzled Dean's neck."Don't worry, Deano. Dad intends our union to be permanent. I'm never going anywhere ever again. You and I are it...It's not like before..Not like with...I won't lose you and you won't lose me. The time of lose is over with, I will see to that even if it means..losing Luc. You and I are here to stay."Dean pulled Gabriel's face to him and kissed him, putting all of himself into it to express with the physical what he wasn't willing to in words. It worked, sorta as Gabriel had the ability to read his thoughts so technically he got what the physical meant and what he was thinking.

"Now then, Heaven is preparing for what we came up with. Soon we will meet up with the ones I sent to Earth and we will begin to cleanse the Earth of all that is evil...Well, all that is supernaturally evil. We're not going for Paradise after all and will thus still have human evil."Gabriel smirked viciously,"I can take care of them after this is all over. Gotta have my fun after all...Anyway, Michael is going to start coming to us and I need you to brace yourself for it, Dean. I know that the fact he's in your brother won't make you happy but it is the only Vessel he can be in outside of you. And you are off limits to all angels but me...and Cassie here obviously. So, will you try to work with him for the greater good?"

Dean really wanted to say no, wanted to say Hell no actually but he knew that he couldn't. Saving the planet mattered more than who Michael was riding in and while Adam had been tricked, in the end he had said Yes so there was no true choice about any of it. Not to mention that Michael was Gabriel's brother no matter what else and Dean was already going to kill one brother, he wasn't going to throw a fit and drive another one away. After all, maybe Gabriel would pick Michael over him. Especially after Lucifer's death, Gabriel might just decided to leave Dean behind and return to Heaven now that he was welcomed. Pushing Michael might just drive Gabriel further away then the murder of Lucifer. Michael hadn't killed him after all.

"I will. Adam let him in so I will be civil as possible to him...Just try to keep it brief." Gabriel let out a breath he didn't need in relief, having feared the explosion about to occur. Dean had handled the situation remarkable well, of course he didn't know that Michael had once been his lover and had just tried to Be with him again. So once he found out the truth he may not react quite so well."Thank you, Dean. And I will keep him away from you as often as I can." Before he could continue a voice came from behind them and it was not happy.

"Where the Hell have you been, you asshole? Dean has worried himself sick over you once again disappearing."Was how Sam announced his presence to the room. Dean turned swiftly to his brother, about to yell at him when there was a snap sound and then Sam was gone. Dean turned so quickly back to Gabriel that it was a miracle he didn't give himself whiplash.

"Gabe, where did you send him?"Dean was not at all reassure by the smirk sent his way, not one bit but he was distracted by the kiss sent his way. Gabriel was one hell of a kiss and always had been. Though Dean supposed that made sense as he had been doing it for thousands of years and was thus expected to be great. Hell, Dean was a great kisser after only thirty years of experience so Gabriel was phenomenal. So it was understandable that it took a while to pull himself together enough to pull away."Gabriel, where is Sam?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Friday the 13th. Everyone scared? Anyone remember why the 13th is regarded as unlucky?


	6. Seduction?

Gabriel just rolled his eyes at Dean's insistence of his annoying brother's location and sought to distract him more. By wrapping himself around Dean and devouring his mouth until it got so heated that he could practically feel Castiel's discomfort. His littlest brother was such a virgin and..What was this? Little Castiel was drawn to both of them, he was thinking of how beautiful they looked together. Well, well, wasn't that interesting. Soon his plans for them would go into action and it looked like it would be ever so easy. Still, Gabriel was distracted by those thoughts when Dean slipped his hands down his back to grip his ass hard. Causing both of them to moan but then Dean pulled away.

"Tell me where Sammy is or no more of this,"Squeezing of his butt,"for a long time to come."Gabriel pouted but relented.

"I put him in a lovely reality full of the Ball Breaking game show."Ending with a mean grin, Gabriel waited for Dean's reaction. Knowing that the first part would be the human males instinctive wince then laughter then worry and finally laughter again. All of which he swiftly got and soon Gabriel joined in with the laughter. Once they had calmed down, Dean just looked at Gabriel who sighed and snapped Sam back. Though unknown to Dean, Gabriel had sped up time where Sam was and it had actually been days for him. Which was why Sam was curled on the floor clutching his...hum, private place. Evil smirk. Dean knew he should help his brother but seeing him that way, well he just burst out laughing again. It was just to much.

Gabriel smiled at his mate's happiness while moving over to Castiel and slinging an arm around his little brother. Who looked at him quizzically while smiling hesitantly at his elder brother. Both of their attentions were pulled back to the brothers when Dean finally stopped laughing and helped Sam up and to the bathroom so he could as Dean put it,"Soak his blue balls until he was less like a girl." Gabriel wondered if he should offer to heal him for like a second then he laughed at the mere idea. Sam had the audacity to basically attack him and say he didn't care about Dean so he got what he deserved. Now was the time to focus on Castiel and begin his seduction.

"So, Cassie. What has my little brother been up to since I've seen you?"Castiel looked at him in complete confusion and while Gabriel did find it rather cute he did wonder how Castiel was so...innocent and non-knowledgeable about everything. Sure none of his siblings had entered the Earth for two thousands before recent events but still, they had watched the Earth. So why was Castiel so different.

"I have not been UP anywhere, Brother. I am..mostly human now so gravity effects me as it does anyone else. I am incapable of flight...My recent hospital stay proved that I am no more angelic then a worm." Gabriel didn't know what to say to that. He suspected that his Father had great plans for his brother with what He had said that did not involve Castiel remaining a human. Still he didn't know ho long Castiel was going to be Fallen so for now he would let Castiel believe what he would as not to raise his hopes. In no way would he harm his brother unnecessary, having to kill one was more than enough thank you very much. He would not make Castiel suffer if Father had no intention of returning his Grace for years, decades or Father forbid centuries. While none of them were long for them, it was long to wait for the return of power.

"Well, we will have to show you how to have fun as a human. There is so many nay things open to you now that I can't wait to show many things." Gabriel grinned at him, trying not to show all the lustful thoughts going threw his mind at the moment. Castiel was not yet in the frame of mind to embrace sexual thoughts. Dean had told him about the ill advised brothel debacle, which had been hilarious to him but less so for his brother. Dens of Inequity were not for Castiel just yet and if Gabriel had any say in it, never. He didn't share. Not when he loved them. His occasional lover, he didn't care. They could sleep with whoever they wanted, Kali was the closest he had come to loving any of his lovers and look how well that had turned out.

Ones he loved though were not allowed to touch anyone else, as they were his. Michael and Lucifer had been his for billions of years and none had ever touched them as long as they had been together. And he suspected at least in Michael's case, since. Dean had not slept with anyone else since a few months before he went to Hell. Not that anyone had noticed as Dean was a good pretender and had no interest in being confronted by his brother, who would just harp on him to tell him the truth. Sam believing that he had a right to every single thought Dean had while being able to keep his own thoughts to himself. And Sam wondered why Gabriel so enjoyed tormenting him..Anyway, Dean knew that Gabriel would not tolerate him being with another and so only demanded the same in return. Which Gabriel happily did as he had no desire for another after finally finding someone that he could love again after losing his first mates.

Now though both Gabriel and Dean were drawn to Castiel and were both possibly falling in love with him. Add to the fact that Gabriel was already thinking of Castiel as his mate meant that he would have his brother as he had Dean. There wasn't a single doubt in his head.

Dean's return to the room prevented Gabriel from trying to do anything else as he immediately went to Dean's side. Feeling comforted and at peace to be in Dean's presence. Dean felt it to by the way he leaned into him as Gabriel wrapped an arm tightly around his waist. Dean rolled his eyes at himself while he did it." Are you going to keep sending Sam away everytime he opens his mouth." As expected the only reply Dean got was a smirk that promised nasty surprises for his brother and Dean just...didn't care. Sam was being stupid and Gabriel...Well, short of ending the world there wasn't anything Dean wasn't willing to forgive him for. And ending the world would probably just take like a month of begging before Dean forgave that to. As he would not live without him again in any manner again.

"Now that everything is taken care of, will you join me for a little fun,"With the rather cheesy eyebrow wiggling Dean was able to guess what kind of 'fun' Gabriel was implying. Dean laughed at the rather cheesy line but he did kiss him. Dean would never turn down sex with Gabriel, hell he would never turn down anything with Gabriel. A fact that should disturb him with how far gone he was on him but he wasn't. Perhaps it was the whole dying thing but Dean didn't really think so as he remembered it being the same before.

Gabriel was briefly tempted to have sex in front of Castiel but in the end snapped them away to the room sleeps in while at Bobby's. There they had a very lovely and very loud time. And unknown to either of them, things were going to change more than either of them could have ever predict in just a few short hours. And not all of the changes would be for the best, some would hurt them both terribly. At that moment though, they enjoyed each other passionately.


	7. Unexpected Actions

Gabriel lay wrapped around his mate as Dean slept and felt at peace for doing so as nothing brought him more joy then being at Dean's side. Even his desire and love for Castiel did not compare to what he felt with Dean in his arms as Dean would always be the one for him. The one being in all creation created just for him. Sure he loved his little brother and would have him as his mate but Dean...It was just different. Dean nuzzled into his neck and Gabriel smiled at how..cute he looked, not that he would ever tell Dean that as Gabriel knew how he would feel about it.

"Stop thinking. You woke me up." Rolling his eyes, Gabriel rolled over on top of Dean and was about to kiss him when thousands upon thousands of voices suddenly screamed into his mind. He let out his own scream as pain like he had never felt before rushed threw him. He felt Dean scrambled up while he yelled for Sam and Cas but all he could do was pray that his Father would make this pain go away. Thankfully He did and Gabriel was able to uncurl and focus on what that was. What he discovered actually horrified him though as Chicago was now gone. Not a single person was alive and the city itself was now under Michigan. Completely flooded. The worse part was that there had been two million, seven hundred thousand before.

Lucifer was stepping it up a notch and very quickly, he had probably heard of his return and was acting swiftly. Gabriel felt like clawing out his own Grace at the fact that his brother was so far gone to do such a thing. To kill millions of people.. Gabriel had never killed a single innocent and he never would, so he simply could not comprehend what his brother had become. This one act actually hurt him more than Lucifer killing him and he hadn't been aware that betrayal could ever be topped.This act though, it was....enough. Gabriel knew now beyond a shadow of a doubt that the Lucifer he had loved, who he had been bond to for billions of years was truly dead. There was no getting him back if he could convince his Father to be merciful. The only thing that remained of Lucifer was the Devil and it had to be put down. And quickly before he could do this again.

Gabriel looked up when he felt the approach of a brother and was unsurprised to see Michael. Heaven had to have felt such an unprecedented level of death as well. Not even Hiroshima and Nagasaki had felt like that. The two of them looked at each other for a moment then Gabriel nodded and Michael took him into his arms and they wrapped their wings around each other in comfort. Both knew that this was the end of Lucifer and both mourned for those that had just lost their lives because of their brother.

Dean watched as Michael appeared then took Gabriel into his arms and while he wanted to rip them apart then tell Michael get the hell out, he didn't. Dean had no idea what the hell had just happened and was thus quite willing to allow anything if Gabriel would be better for it. Even allowing the asshole who was in his brother and had wanted to ride him for years comfort Gabriel. Michael obviously knew what was going on and that was enough for Dean.

For Cas and Sam though, who burst into the room, it wasn't. Sam pointed his gun at Michael and Cas started to draw the sigil, to get Michael away from the only brother he had left.

"STOP.. Michael is not here to hurt anyone, so no one is to hurt him." Pulling away from his brother, Gabriel pulled Dean up as he stood." Lucifer just made his next move and it was...a big one."

"Gabe, what did he do?" Dean knew he had to ask but to be honest he really did not want to know what was going on. What Lucifer had done to get that type of reaction from his lover and from Michael. Who while he had only met twice, did not seem the type to react like that. Neither did Gabriel for that matter. For as long as Dean had known him he had no seen his lover so shaken up before as he was right now and Dean did not like it. Something was hurting his lover and he wanted to hurt it back for that.

"Chicago is gone..Wiped away by a storm..By Death." Gabriel watched as Dean went white and almost seemed ready to faint. It was big news after all, the worse they had ever heard before save for learning of the Apocalypse.Thus Dean and Sam were unprepared for such news. Sam had even fainted while Cas just stared at his brothers in shock, not quite believing that it had happened. After all, Father had brought Gabriel back. After saying that he would not interfere, he had brought Gabriel back and given Dean a sword to slay Lucifer with. So how could Father allow such a thing. Allow so many people to die. Cas simply could not comprehend it.

Gabriel took Dean into his arms and tried his best to sooth him even though soothing was not something he had ever really done before. Thankfully Dean didn't require much before he managed to shake it off to focus on the how to stop it from happening ever again.

"Lucifer did this but why? What does he get out of destroying Chicago? Why turn on humanity before he's dealt with Heaven and me?"

Gabriel had no idea how to answer any of those questions as he didn't know how his brother could do such a thing and thus could not help his mate understand. So a new voice helped

"He did it to distract all of you, force you to focus on what just happened and not what is to come."

They all stared at her in shock for Kali,Goddess of Time and Change was before them and they weren't entirely sure why or how she was there. Gabriel reacted by pulling Dean behind him and spreading his wings out to further protect his mate while Sam looked for some weapon that could harm a god. Which they didn't have. Cas went to Gabriel and Dean's side, unsure of who she was but knowing she wasn't human. Michael moved to block her from reaching anyone, ready to smite the abomination that dared to call herself god and dared to have laid with his brother and mate for the centuries that Gabriel had been gone.

"What do you presume to be doing here, creature?" The pure fury that Michael managed to get into his Vessel's voice was very impressive. Gabriel couldn't help but to grin at his brother then refocused on Kali, amazed that his ex had the audacity to show her face after betraying then 'killing' him. It wasn't like her to be suicidal as she couldn't possibly think that he would let her live after that. Saving her from Lucifer was one thing, saving her from himself and Dean was quite another. Not to mention from Michael, who looked ready to strike her down without an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N:Reviews are always welcome and are our friends


	8. Alliances

As Dean knew exactly what Kali had done to his lover, he was less willing to hear her out then Michael as his brother knew nothing of what had conspired in the motel save for his death. Michael had no idea of Kali's betrayal and thus was not murderous but Dean knew and every part of him wanted to teach her what he had learned in Hell. For here was the bitch that had tried to take Gabriel from him, had partially been responsible for his true death at Lucifer's hand. Gabriel dying, leaving him for those long days had been the worse moments of his life. Gabriel was his and that bitch had tried to take him. So he would let her have it then kill her.

"You have a lot of guts showing up here, lady. Let me see them." The smile Dean flashed would have been something Alister would have recognized."I want to see you pay for trying to kill Gabriel." Michael stiffened. He had not been aware of that, only that Lucifer had slain their shared mate. He had known that other pagans had been there but he had no idea that any of them had dared to try to even touch HIS MATE let alone tried to kill him. His wings bristled at the mere thought while the others continued to talk.

"I was making a point. One that was made by Lucifer,Archangels can die."

"Not by you love.Only an angel can kill another angel.Let alone a Archangel..Or a mate can, as proven by Zachariah." Gabriel grinned at Dean. He had been very displeased at how his younger sibling had treated his mate and had not mourned him at all. Though if anyone but Dean had killed him then Gabriel would have killed them as Zach was still his brother and none could kill his siblings..save his other siblings and Dean. Anyone else would suffer for it.

Michael had enough with remaining quite so he finally just exploded in righteous fury.

"You tried to kill my brother. Tell me why I should not smite you here and now."

"Because we can help you."

Gabriel laughed,"You still think you can stand even for a single moment against my bro. In case you didn't get it into your head at the motel, you ain't a god. And compared to us,your a bug. So if you want to live I would suggest you go run and hide under a rock till its over."

"Loki, you should know very well that I do not hide from anything and while several other Gods have gone into hiding others have not and are ready to fight. So we came to you."

Dean had enough and finally just shouted,"Why the Hell shouldn't we just let you fry or better yet kill you ourselves."

"Why don't you go sit in a corner little human and let the adults speak." Kali's condescending tone got everyone up in 'arms' or rather got their wings out as their fury manifested them. Michael,Gabriel and Castiel all moved forward to strike her down for her audacity. So Kali did the smart thing and left while she still remained alive but not before parting one last shot. " You can use help for this weather you like it or not."

Dean scowled, he had been rather looming forward to seeing her die yet instead she had escaped.

Once alone they began to discuss Kali's proposal or rather argue and yell about Kali's proposal. Sam was ever so surprisingly willing to go along with it. He was never one for not working with the monsters after all. Gabriel sneered at him, how little he had learned.If Sam wasn't his mate's brother, Gabriel would have ever so much fun teaching him. He was though so Gabriel would just have to think of other ways of making dear Sam's life a living Hell. Dean on the other hand was just sickened by it, by his brother and by the considering looks the others were now sporting.

"I can't believe any of you are even considering this. She betrayed and tried to kill Gabe. We should kill her now and be done with it."

"While I agree with Dean that the..creature needs to die immediately for daring to touch Gabriel let alone the fact that she tried to kill him, perhaps we could use the others. With their distractions, Lucifer would be distracted from the Host and could thus be of use. They are...cannon fodder, I believe humans would call them."Castiel spoke the truth but he very badly wished it to be otherwise as they were the creatures Gabriel had hidden himself with for a long time, they had hidden him from Castiel and all his siblings. Something that Castiel found very distasteful.Especially with Castiel new found attraction to him.

Michael scoffed."She will die painfully for what she did, as shall they all.The others stood by and watched as she 'killed' Gabriel and thus all need to pay. Even if Lucifer killed the ones that were actually there, they are all the same. So they will all pay for the crime of betraying Gabriel..And for hiding him."

As one everyone turned to Gabriel, the only one to not voice his opinion yet and thus the only one left who could help them decide. Especially as God had basically put him in charge. Gabriel was..unsure of what to do here. The pagans had been the perfect hiding spot for him, no matter how disdainful he found them, and some had become friends but Michael was right. The ones there that day had stood by and watched as Kali 'killed' him. Not a single one of them had protested or even cared...So maybe he should just let Michael kill them all as he oh so desperately wished.Gabriel couldn't or wouldn't give Michael much anymore so perhaps this would be enough.

Still though Castiel had a point, the pagans might not be even close to a match to one of them but against demons. Well, demons were the lesser then. So they could be of use against anything but Lucifer. The demons would be forced to run for their lives and could thus to no longer be a threat against his mate or Falling brother. Which was a good, a great thing in his book...So Michael would have to find something else. Gabriel didn't wish to hurt Michael but at the end of the day Gabriel would protect Dean above all else.Maybe even Cas as well.

"Cas is right. The pagans may not be able to help against Lucifer directly and maybe not the horsemen either but they can be of use against the demons and other creatures that are a threat to humanity. They can be of use and will thus be used...I'll go get one of them..Not Kali, for now." With one kiss to Dean, Gabriel flew away. Michael was unhappy with his will being ignored by his..ex mate but he would not argue. Father had made it clear that Michael had done something wrong by putting Gabriel in charge and he would not make his Father even more unhappy by arguing. Nor would he make Gabriel even more unhappy with him as he still had hope of reclaiming his mate. Even if he had to share him with Dean.

An hour later Gabriel returned to Bobby's with Shiva, he very carefully did not share with anyone that Shiva had been his lover along with Kali. As that would cloud their..opinions. It wasn't long before they all came to an agreement anyway and then it was time for Shiva to be on his way. Without anything happening. Michael left swiftly after to tell their siblings about the new allies. Sam and Booby left to..Who cares. Cas just wandered away.

After Shiva left with a parting touch to Gabriel's arm, Gabriel pulled Dean to him and kissed the 'life' out of him. Cas watched silently as Gabriel kissed Dean and didn't quite know what to make of the emotions he experienced while watching. Gabriel spotted him a few moments after his arrival.

Upon catching Cas watching Dean and Gabriel kiss, Gabriel was tired of his game of teasing and flirting with Cas so he grabbed him and kissed him fiercely, with all of the bent up lust and frustration fueling the kiss.Dean lets out a squeak that he will deny to his dying day. As he would deny that instant hard on he got at seeing his lover and his..Cas kissing. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen and had been a recurring wet dream of his. Gabriel nipped at Castiel's lip before pulling away to look at his brother and waited for his reaction.

"That...That was..Interesting and quite nice, brother.I'd like to do it again." Dean laughed.

"That was hot beyond anything else. I want to try." With that he pulled Castiel to him and kissed him with a wild abandon that Gabriel found extremely sexy.

This was the start of something and Gabriel looked forward to what the future would bring for the three of them. What it would mean for them.

While Dean, Gabriel and Castiel were slowly approaching a relationship inside a run down house in South Dakota, the outside world was not doing so good. People across the world were dying or falling to the 'darkside'.So the three of them were unknowingly having one of their last private, happy moments they would have for some time. For it was not the time for private, happy times, the times that were ahead of them were going to be anything but happy.

It was time for the War to truly begin and for all that was evil and preyed upon the Innocent to die. Heaven was coming and all should quack in its wake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Sorry for the wait.Reviews are as always our friends


End file.
